Truth Revealed about the Lance sisters
by Phillipe363
Summary: Just after stopping Vandal Savage, Sara learns the real reason why Rip Hunter did not want Sara to try and save her sister. Rip didn't act out of spite since he couldn't save his family, or for the very thin answer he gave of Quentin, Laurel and her would die in Iron Heights. No the real truth about Laurel and her will shock Sara to her core with leaving her changed forever.


**Hello guys**

**So, Rip Hunter's speech to Sara about how if Sara was there in the original timeline she would have died alongside Laurel and Quentin, is total garbage. Plus, it makes little sense.**

**Also given the scum bag Rip ended up becoming it wouldn't surprise me any if Rip just made that up solely because of not saving his wife and child, so he wanted to make somebody else miserable by not saving their family member.**

**So just more of Marc Guggenheim's wonderful hack writing.**

**Which, this Rip is closer to his original season 1 heroic man with serious flaws, rather than the more villain in name with creating clones, and all that in later seasons.**

**I apologize in advance in some of the timeline stuff makes things a bit confusing.**

**On the main timelines that exist in the show here's what I am using.**

**The original timeline where Barry never disappeared since Eobard never killed his mother.**

**Second timeline where Barry does disappear with Eobard killing Nora Allen, and the version of events Eobard is constantly checking in season 1. Pretty much Eobard creates a time loop of events.**

**Naturally, in the show, the third timeline is Flashpoint, and the fourth is the one that Barry helps create when destroying Cicada's dagger, but they have no real part.**

**Also, I thank Aragorn II Elessar for helping me come up with the title for this story**

**On with the story.**

* * *

The Waverider in the storage area May 2016

Sara in a black long sleeve shirt and jeans, with boots holding her batons is going through fighting motions while realizing Rip Hunter entering the room.

"Can we talk?" Rip asks.

"What do you want?" Sara asks not breaking her movements.

"It's about your sister and the reason why I said it's impossible to save her. I realize my reasoning is full of garbage" Rip says.

"You think? Through I get your just bitter over being unable to prevent Vandal Savage from saving your wife and son so you're being a vindictive jerk by not letting me prevent Darhk from killing Laurel" Sara replies resentful with stopping her practicing with turning to face Hunter.

"Actually, it's not that at all. I came up with that on the spot because we didn't have time to go into the actual details and I needed you focused to stop Savage" Rip explains.

"Okay then Rip, what's the real reason I can't save my sister?" Sara asks sharply.

"Because Sara Lance was always fated to die in the original timeline, and nothing can be done to change that. Like a partner of mine, Booster Gold tried to prevent Barbara Gordon from being paralyzed by the Joker only to keep failing. Oracle's always fated to be paralyzed even if it's not by Joker" Rip replies.

Raising an eyebrow "What?" Sara asks confused and tired of these games.

"In the original timeline where Eobard Thawne never killed Nora, so Barry didn't disappear you are Dinah Laurel Lance and on some other earths to" Rip says.

"What?" Sara asks completely shocked.

"Eobard killing Nora Allen left a shattered timeline which the Time Masters took advantage of to repair it for their own needs. In the original timeline, Oliver Queen never cheated on Dinah and took Dinah with him on the Queen's Gambit where your history played out the same until the events with Slade Wilson" Rip explains.

"You mean Oliver cheating on Laurel with me is because of the timeline trying to correct itself?" Sara asks.

"Well, that's the same reason you kept getting brought back to life. During the events of Slade Wilson, you never ran back to the League and Oliver called in a favor from Talia al Ghul for an army to help beat Slade's Mirakuru goons. You stayed with Oliver for the rest of your life happily married, eventually taking on the mantel of Black Canary and had a daughter with Oliver" Rip explains "Eventually became a founding member of the Justice League to."

"And let me guess my running away from Oliver and doing a 180 for suddenly unable to escape being a killer, then running away after getting brought back to life is because of the Time Masters?" Sara inquires.

"They knew if you remained at Oliver's side you both would succeed in bringing about the Golden Age of heroism, which they couldn't allow. Instead, the Time Masters manipulated events so a control freak terrorist hacker" Rip says.

"Felicity Smoak?" Sara guesses.

"Yes. They made sure she played a hand in Oliver's life to ruin it. Exactly how Caitlin Snow and Iris West got switched around so Iris West, a person with serious egotistical and sociopathic issues, becomes Barry's wife instead of Caitlin Snow in this new second timeline" Rip explains.

"What about my sister in the original timeline?" Sara asks curious and concerned.

"Let's just say Sara Lance of the original timeline did not have an easy life and died during the time you were away with the League of Assassins" Rip replies.

Sara merely closes her eyes while clutching her batons as the old feeling of pain, and the grief washes over her of knowing no matter what her sister never had an easy life, and was always fated to die. Also, she's thankful Rip didn't tell her the information for sparing her whatever harsh details her sister led in life, or rather she did. Not for the first time Sara concludes time travel is very messy.

"I'm telling you this, so you'll understand why I want you to go back, actually why you need to go back for preventing Star City from becoming a wasteland. Quit running from your problems. The Waverider is not your home" Rip says.

"Your right Rip," Sara says after a moment "All I've been doing is running and it's time I stopped being a coward instead of not facing my family. I'm not honoring my sister by running away from the home she died protecting."

"Good" Rip replies.

"And thank you for telling me all this. It's been an honor, Rip" Sara says.

"Likewise, Sara" Rip says.

Contemplating something Sara walks over with sitting her batons onto a crate while grabbing her black leather jacket that's laying on it.

"That's not my name anymore," Sara says slipping on her black leather jacket "It's Dinah."

"In honor of your sister or spiting the original timeline because your living and your sister is not?" Rip asks knowingly.

"Both" Dinah replies resolutely.

"Understand," Rip says.

"You know I do have to wonder if a lot of the choices I've made and am making now is because of the timeline, or from my own free will?" Dinah asks curiously.

"A time traveler friend who has a horrible fashion sense no matter what once told me all the choices we make is of our free will. The timeline simply bends around them, we make the timeline. Not the other way around. Fixed points in time like your sister or my family dying are something else" Rip replies.

Dinah merely nods before leaving the room.

* * *

Later at the Bunker

Oliver is standing by the glass cases looking at his Green Arrow one, along with Diggle's, Thea's, and Laurel with a grimace. Hearing footsteps Oliver turns to glance at Felicity who is walking over.

"What you thought I was leaving? Not a chance," Felicity says.

Suddenly from off to the side "Well don't worry Ollie you're not going to get left alone with Curtis and her."

Oliver and Felicity turn to see Dinah walking over with embracing Oliver in a quick hug, before separating.

"I thought you were off with Rip Hunter and the rest of them," Oliver says lightly confused.

"Got recently reminded of who I am, and I'm done being a coward running from the people who care about me. Never should have left in the first place" Dinah says.

Cupping the side of Sara's left cheek "I'm glad your back" Oliver says warmly.

Words of loving each other, not needing to be said, leaning up Dinah kisses Oliver on the lips who quickly returns it given it's been far too long. And an excitement spreads through their bodies. After a moment they break apart with hearing the elevator doors open Oliver and Dinah watch as a heartbroken Felicity steps into the elevator crying, as the doors close.

"Felicity never really could ever come to grips with us caring for each other as we do," Oliver says.

"That's not really my concern or problem" Dinah replies with a shrug.

"You know if you're staying for good, you're going to have to get a mask," Oliver says.

Glancing over at the Black Canary suit resting in the case "I've already got one" Dinah replies.

"True, and you're thinking of taking up your sister's mantel?" Oliver asks curiously.

"Well, it was originally mine, even though the black in front was her persona. But, also a part of honoring Laurel as well. I wish I never had to honor her at all. I'd rather it me who died instead only that never will happen" Dinah says grimly and mournfully.

"I wish it was me to Sara, instead of Laurel," Oliver says with a painfilled, sad tone of his own.

"I'm going by Dinah now," Dinah says.

"To honor Laurel?" Oliver asks curiously.

"Yes. Certainly not my mother" Dinah replies.

Looking on at the glass cases Dinah resolve strengthens further because she is not going to let the Time Masters or Eobard Thawne win. Because she is going to make sure events changed, that Barry does not marry into an abusive relationship or disappear. That Oliver does not die, or Star City become a wasteland. Plus being married and having a kid with Ollie, has its own appeal for something she wouldn't mind doing one day.

"You okay?" Oliver asks looking at her in concern.

"I'm fine, it's just been two years since I've even stepped foot in Star City and with everything, readjusting to being back. Glad am I though. I've been away to long" Dinah says taking Oliver's hand affectionately in hers's.

Nodding in understanding "Well going to need to call your father soon and let him know your back" Oliver says.

"I already saw dad before I came here, and checked in on Sin who was happy to see me" Dinah replies "I just hope this time dad does not fall into the bottle again."

"Yeah, me too," Oliver says.

"Getting ready to go out on patrol?" Dinah asks.

"Planning to in a few hours. Feel like joining me?" Oliver asks with a grin.

"Always," Dinah says because it's time for the Black Canary to hit Star City's streets once more.

There's a smile on Dinah's lips because finally she is home.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this and let me know what you think in a review if you want.**

**Now I've been waiting to use the idea of flipping the sisters for having Caity Loz be Dinah Laurel Lance, and Katie Cassidy as Sara, for a few years now.**

**Looking at Laurel and Sara on the show, well Caity Loz/Sara in Arrow season 2 is the best Canary we've ever had, and the closest we will ever get to the Black Canary brought to life in Arrow.**

**Sara was a badass fighter, along with having the back story through the island alongside Oliver and Slade, later League of Assassins for her skills, had the best chemistry/relationship with Oliver out all of Oliver's other romances. Plus, Sara had her own storylines and her personality itself was more action doer and partner than just a sidekick, like how Black Canary is in the comics/other mediums.**

**Also, Sara's character had a mentor/friendship with Sin, which is also in the comics for the Black Canary.**

**The only thing missing was the name of Dinah Laurel Lance for Caity's character, and she would have been set.**

**Really would have solved a whole lot of problems with the Black Canary mess on Arrow if they had done that instead.**

**I figured the reasoning of the original timeline itself kept bleeding into the new one is why Sara keeps getting brought back to life, and Laurel dies with staying dead. Plus, Laurel's death is a fixed point in time.**

**Rip's comments about a time-traveling friend of his who always has horrible fashion sense is indeed a reference to The Doctor from Doctor Who. Where Arthur Darvill who plays Rip, also played Rory Williams, one of the Doctor's companions that traveled with him.**

**Until next time**


End file.
